guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jade Arena
Overview Summary #Enter the arena and defeat all of the other combatants. #See Arena Master Portus for your reward. Obtained from :Arena Master Portus in the Archipelagos Reward :*2,000 XP :*400 Luxon Faction :*150 Gold Dialogue :"Inside this arena, I have gathered together a team of convicted criminals, who will face you in combat. To heighten the challenge and provide greater entertainment for those who've come to watch the battle, I will also let loose upon you some of the fierce creatures I have captured from across the Jade Sea. Are you a coward, or will you enter the arena and face this challenge?" Intermediate Dialogue (Arena Master Portus) :"Greetings Luxons. Many of you have travelled great distances to be here today, and you shall not go away disappointed. That I promise you!" :"For today, I have the great pleasure of bringing you a battle featuring the mighty champions who claimed victory at the Convocation!" :"They shall face a team of criminals who were convicted to battle in the arena for crimes too unspeakable and unsavory to mention aloud." :"For your entertainment, some of the creatures I have captured from across the vast expanses of the sea might also make a special appearance in the arena today!" :"I know you are all eager for the show, so without further talk... Let the battle begin!" Reward Dialogue :"Did you hear the roar of that crowd? They loved you out there! This battle was great for business. Any time you want to come back and sharpen your skills in the arean, let me know. I'll give you top billing." Walkthrough This is a prime spot to build up faction little by little, particularly if you're aiming for the 10,000 faction for Luxons, since it is a reasonably close distance from Cavalon and can be done with Henchmen if care and strategy is taken. The arena combatants will consist of several Convicted Criminals, and sometimes will be aided by a Kirin or other creatures. The convicted criminals are complete pushovers in most respects, as their attacks are not as effective as the local wildlife. If you find your target is not dying fast enough, locate the monks and take them out first. All the convicted criminals have the same name, so it may be hard to locate the monks outright without watching their skill warmup bar. The monks, necromancers and ritualists will be the male staff carriers, the females are mesmers or elementalists. Monks are the only male staff-wielders with hair. Since every criminal will be carrying a resurrection spell or signet, one can speed things up a bit by bringing Frozen Soil to counter them- if this isn't an option, Interrupts or skills that slow down casting times can be equally effective. Hint: The easiest way is to start from Breaker Hollow and walk along the south wall into a small hill and then you should meet Arena Master Portus Known Teams *2 Warrior, 2 Monks, 1 Necromancer, 2 Assassins, 1 Ritualist, no monsters. *3 Ranger, 2 Monk, 3 Elementalists, no monsters. *1 Irukandji, 1 Warrior, 1 Ranger, 2 Monks, 1 Necromancer, 1 Mesmer, 1 Elementalist. *1 Irukandji, 3 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Elementalists. *1 Jade Torn Kirin, 2 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Mesmers, 1 Elementalist. Notes *This quest is repeatable every time you zone into the Archipelagos. *This is also a good spot to gain XP (2000+ in an average of 7 minutes with a group full of henchmen). *With heroes, you gain approximately 2150-2200 exp, 150g, 400 luxon faction, and a few stray items, and a run can be completed in 3 minutes with an extremely-offensive group (and Frozen Soil). *The Kurzick equivalent is Duel of the Houses. Jade Arena, The